Travesía por una misiva
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: Año 2005, ciudad de Tokyo. Basado en el 4º OVA, pero con mi propia creación. Un trío de niños realiza un largo viaje para decirle unas palabras a su abuelo.


**TRAVESÍA POR UNA MISIVA**

_Hola! Como están?_

_Espero que bn, porque yo así lo estoy!!_

_Bien, aquí les estoy dejando un fic basado en el cuarto ova, pero obviamente trazado a mi modo de una forma especial y única. Espero que les guste… más comentarios al final…_

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera. El sol irradiaba energía a rebosar que transmitía a través de sus esplendorosos rayos.

Los hermanos Elric se encontraban deslizándose alegremente por la colina que comunicaba a la ciudad de Tokio, lugar al cual se dirigían a entregar una misiva de parte de su abuelo.

Nueve, ocho y siete años tenían respectivamente. El mayor era Edward, lo sucedía su hermano Alphonse y posteriormente su hermanita menor Winry. Los tres eran muy unidos y siempre se les veía juntos. Donde quiera que el hermano mayor se dirigiese, los menores lo seguían sin esperar las negativas que su hermano les daba.

Edward bajaba felizmente la colina con una sonrisa estampada en su cara. Las carcajadas por parte de Alphonse le decía que se estaba divirtiendo, y como hermano mayor debía preocuparse por la seguridad de todos.

- Vamos Win, date prisa… - la incitó Edward con un ademán de manos cuando alcanzó junto con su hermano la sima de la colina.

La chica parecía no estar igual de feliz que los hermanos, su rostro la delataba.

Alegre de que pronto se encontraría también en la sima junto con sus hermanos mayores, se apresuró un poco. Pero el césped estaba húmedo, y a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores ella no portaba con zapatillas que resistieran la humedad del ambiente. Así que, antes de llegar abajo, se resbaló y cayó encima de Edward. Alphonse se sobresaltó y dio un salto hacia atrás.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó la rubia luego de levantarse.

- No importa… - le sonrió el rubio levantándose también y continuando el camino, volteándose de vez en cuando para ver que sus hermanos lo seguían.

--

Esperaban impacientes a que el semáforo cambiase de color, les habían enseñado que no debían cruzar los caminos a menos que ningún vehículo se paseara por el lugar o el semáforo estuviera en verde.

- Rojo… 1, 2, 3… ¡Verde! – exclamó feliz el castaño y se adelantó corriendo.

- No, Al… - su hermano lo cogió de la camisa y lo hizo retroceder. – Según papá no debes cruzar la calle corriendo… - le reprochó con cara seria, pero al ver a su hermano asustado desistió. – Continuemos… - les sonrió y tomó la iniciativa para conducir a sus hermanos.

Cruzaron algunas calles y se encontraron con un atajo. Decidieron tomarlo para ahorrarse tres cuadras de camino.

El pasaje parecía desierto, pero pronto se asomó un blanco buldog, gruñendo como lobo que protege su comida.

- A ver perro estúpido… - Edward se colocó preparado para pelear. Un brazo alargado y otro recogido cerca de su pecho, como había observado en televisión. Sus piernas levemente abiertas para proporcionarle firmeza y una mirada de pocos amigos hecha sólo para aquellos ajenos a su amistad.

El animal seguía parado sobre sus patas delanteras, mientras que con las traseras ejercía presión para un posible ataque.

Una guerra de fuertes miradas se estaba llevando a cabo. Por un lado, los negros ojos del animal y por otro, la decidida mirada dorada que caracterizaba al chico.

De un momento a otro el animal empujó sus patas traseras, ladrando coléricamente hacia los osados niños que se habían adentrado en su territorio.

- ¡Ah…! – exclamaron los hermanos y, al ver que el perro seguía ejerciendo fuerza en contra de su amarra, se alejaron rápidamente como quien es perseguido por el demonio.

Al salir del callejón, sentirse protegidos del animal y con los ojos levemente cristalinos, se detuvieron los hermanos. Winry no aguantó tanto como Alphonse y Edward, y se lanzó a llorar desconsoladamente del que había sido el susto de su corta vida. Ella creía que el animal no estaba atado y tuvo miedo.

- Vamos… - ordenó Edward con las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro apenado. Había acho llorar a su hermanita menor, algo que se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a hacer nunca. Alphonse lo miró e incitó a Winry a que los siguiera. Ella los siguió aún echo un mar de lágrimas, que parecía no iban a terminar nunca.

Al parecer, la idea de tomar el atajo fue mala. Lo primordial era divertirse y no largarse a llorar en medio del trayecto… Por cierto… ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Se sacó la mano de los bolsillos y echó una mirada a su alrededor… Genial, ahora se había desviado del camino.

- Win, Al… Creo que… - en ese momento, el estómago del rubio emite un sonoro rugido que hasta los transeúntes que estaban del otro lado de la calle lo escucharon.

- Tienes hambres… - adivinó Alphonse cruzándose de brazos.

- No… Yo… - su estómago le había dado una buena idea. Miró nuevamente alrededor y reconoció una parte de un lugar. – ¡Vamos! – les gritó a sus hermanos mientras se echaba a correr.

Un pequeño pensamiento cruzó su mente, y de seguro a su hermanita le agradaría la idea.

Doblaron una esquina y se encontraron frente a un local.

- "HE…LA…DE…RÍA…" – leyó en voz alta la menor al ver que nadie lo hacía.

- ¡Vamos, adentro! – les abrió la puerta Edward con una sonrisa en la cara. Alphonse y Winry sonrieron y entraron alegres al local expendedor de helados.

--

- Hermano… - lo llamó el castaño después de retomar el correcto camino hacia el departamento de su abuelo.

- Dime, Al… - esperó la respuesta el mayor con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca. Después de todo, comer helado no había sido mala idea. Ambos hermanos menores habían olvidado el incidente con el can.

- ¿De dónde sacaste dinero…? – inquirió el castaño mirándolo con sorna. - ¿Le has sacado a papá nuevamente? – le preguntó al ver que el rubio se detenía.

- Oh… jejeje… No, simplemente el otro día estaba jugando con Alex y le gané una partida de cartas… Ya sabes… De esas de Fullmetal Alchemist… - le respondió nervioso el mayor.

- Oh… - dijeron ambos hermanos menores al unísono y mirándolo con gestos cargados de sarcasmo.

- Es la verdad… - exclamó de pronto el mayor y retomó el camino. Comenzó a correr impaciente y de pronto chocó con alguien.

- ¡Cuidado, enano! – le gritó el chico al ver que habían arruinado su posibilidad de ganar en una partida de cartas.

- ¿Cómo que enano? – le dijo levantando al chico por la camisa.

- Eso, enano… - le respondió de igual forma el muchacho.

- Oh…eres tú, Mustang… - lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, retándolo.

- Sí, Elric… - le respondió quitando la mano del chico de su cuello. Al estar ambos de pie se podía notar la diferencia de estaturas a pesar de tener un año de diferencia.

- Y… ¿cómo vas…? – preguntó el rubio con una mirada de picardía.

- ¿Cómo voy con qué? – preguntó nervioso el moreno.

- Ya sabes…con la chica… - le dijo Edward alzando las cejas y mirándolo con los ojos levemente cerrados. El moreno abrió por unos instantes y luego desvió la mirada, notoriamente sonrosado.

- No es de tu incumbencia… - le dijo agachándose y comenzando a recoger las cartas para cambiar de tema.

- ¿Y el juego? – cuestionó el rubio al ver al chico en cuclillas recogiendo las cartas.

- Cinco derrotas y una victoria… - le comunicó el castaño de ojos azules detrás del improvisado tablero.

- Ah… Hola Jean, Heymans y Vato… - saludó el rubio dándose cuenta de la presencia de los demás. En respuesta todos menearon la cabeza.

- Hermano, no deberías salir corriendo como si nada… - le reprochó Alphonse cuando llegó donde se encontraban los demás. – Ah, hola… - saludó Alphonse cambiando su expresión. Todos saludaron en un sonoro "hola", incluido el moreno, que ya había acabado con su tarea.

- Oh, lo siento, Al… - se excusó el mayor.

- Ed, Al… - los llamó su hermanita desde atrás. – Al fin los alcanzo… - suspiró cansada.

- Vamos… - les ordenó Edward haciendo un ademán de manos para despedirse de los demás.

- Adiós, Elric… - se despidió el moreno.

- Adiós… vago… - le dijo aguantándose la risa el rubio.

- ¿Cómo que vago? Yo ya tengo un camino a seguir… Ya lo verás, Elric… ¡Algún día me convertiré en presidente, como mi abuelo! – le gritó con las manos puestas en la boca como despedida.

- ¡Contigo como presidente el mundo se vendrá abajo! – sonrió el mayor mientras se alejaba aún más del grupo.

- ¡¡Ya lo veremos…!! – fue lo último que el moreno pudo exclamar, el trío ya se había perdido detrás de una esquina.

- Te faltó "y Elizabeth se convertirá en mi esposa" – enfatizó el castaño imitando al moreno, mientras todos los demás se largaban a reír y un molesto pelinegro se le lanzaba encima para darle un golpe.

--

- Ed… - lo llamó su hermanita menor.

- ¿Qué sucede, Win? – preguntó el rubio. Era raro que su hermana lo llamara cuando salían los tres juntos. Ella siempre aportaba en los temas de conversación, pero nunca imponía uno.

- ¿Falta mucho? – cuestionó con una expresión de cansancio.

- No… - le dijo retomando el camino.

- Mira, hermano… un círculo parecido a los del abuelo… - le dijo feliz el castaño mientras sus hermanos se acercaban.

- Guau… es verdad… - exclamó sonriente el rubio. Chocó las palmas de sus manos y se arrodilló, depositando sus manos sobre el círculo de acero que tenía dibujado cuatro árboles, unos consecuentes a los otros.

- Jajaja… - ambos hermanos menores se rieron e imitaron a su hermano mayor.

Después de un rato realizando la misma acción, los tres hermanos se marcharon del lugar.

--

- Hermano… Ahora soy yo el que está cansado… - le dijo Alphonse después de llevar un rato por una calle.

- ¿Hermano? – lo llamó Winry extrañada de que el rubio se hubiera detenido.

- Eh…estamos andando en círculos… - Edward se volvió lentamente para ver la expresión sombría de sus rostros.

- ¡Estúpido! – Winry fue la primera en reaccionar dándole un fuerte golpe con su estuche.

- Yo te apoyo desde aquí, Win… - la animó Alphonse de brazos cruzados…

--

- Disculpe… - el mayor se acercó al hombre que estaba dentro de tenencia.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede, chico? – le preguntó el hombre agachándose a su altura.

- Yo… Capitán Hughes… - dijo leyendo la placa del hombre y ganándose una sonrisa por parte de éste. – Quiero sabes dónde vive mi abuelo… Me he perdido… - confesó un poco avergonzado el rubio.

- Claro… - exclamó alegre el hombre. – Pero primero dime cómo se llama tu abuelo… - le recordó levantándose.

- Él es Edward Elric… - le dijo sacando una fotografía de su bolsillo.

- Oh, el señor Edward Elric… - repitió mirando la fotografía. – Vaya, el parecido es sorprendente… y tu hermano se parece al señor Alphonse Elric… - le sonrió y entró a su oficina. Pasados unos minutos regresó con un libro en sus brazos.

- Mira chico, tu abuelo actualmente vive aquí… - le mostró una fotografía con un edificio que contenía varias ventanas.

- Bien… - afirmó el rubio memorizando el detalle del edificio.

- Ahora, para llegar aquí debes… - tachó sobre un pequeño papel unos garabatos que representaban tres calles a la redonda desde donde se encontraban. Luego, con un marcador rojo figuró el camino a seguir.

- Bien… Muchas gracias, señor Hughes… - se despidió el rubio y salió al encuentro de sus hermanos. – Bien chicos, vamos… - dijo cuando se encontró con ellos y emprendió la nueva marcha hacia la casa del abuelo.

Iba mirando algo distraído, las calles habían resultado ser más largas de lo que parecían. Sus hermanos iban unos pasos detrás de él.

Al reconocer el edificio donde su abuelo vivía, guardó el mapa y miró a sus hermanos, sonriente.

- Allí… - apuntó al edificio. Las energías de pronto se vieron renovadas y juntos corrieron todo el tramo que les faltaba por llegar.

--

Miraba sonriendo la fotografía donde aparecían él y su hermano menor, Alphonse. Ahí ya se denotaba la diferencia de tamaños a pesar de ser él el mayor. Ya habían pasado más de ochenta años…

- ¡Bisabuelo! ¡Ya hemos llegado! – escuchó de pronto una voz de niña y la puerta de su apartamento cerrándose. Su hermano siempre le decía que era un despistado, que siempre dejaba la puerta de su casa abierta, y era verdad.

- Que no, Win… Es el tatarabuelo… - corrigió otro niño a su hermanita.

- Tampoco… Uh, es el abuelo… - les comunicó fastidiado el mayor.

- Jeje… Abuelo, abuelo, abuelo… - lo comenzó a llamar la pequeña.

- Ya basta… - le reprochó su hermano.

Sonrió feliz. Esos niños eran como una versión miniatura de ellos mismos. Y hasta en la personalidad se parecían.

Se levantó y depositó la fotografía sobre una repisa, encaminándose hacia sus nietos.

- Abuelo, te hemos traído un regalo de parte del abuelo Alphonse… - lo llamó el mayor.

Apareció mientras los niños estaban formados en un círculo y conversaban algo entre ellos.

- Oh, veo que has aparecido… - le dijo la menor. Se acercó tímidamente y le dio el regalo. El hombre lo recibió sonriendo y se agachó a la altura de los niños, que se lanzaron a sus brazos para saludarlo.

Cuando se separaron, el mayor tomó la iniciativa.

- Escucha, escucha… - le dijo y miró a sus hermanos. – ¿Preparados? – preguntó, y ambos asintieron. – Bien… uno, dos y tres… - exclamó feliz.

- ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! – dijeron los tres al unísono, trayéndole recuerdos de tres pequeños que habían hecho la misma acción una vez, pero esa vez con una anciana cascarrabias que en esos momentos descansaba en paz…

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo

_Bien, y aquí termina!!_

_Espero que les haya gustado, y si así fue, dejen un review, vale?_

_Jeje, me despido sin nada más que decirles…_

_Xaito!!_


End file.
